


Recipe for Disaster

by Caera1996, Heavenly_Bodies



Series: Jim and Bones Anniversary Fics '15 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Bones, Community: jim_and_bones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, accidental poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Heavenly_Bodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple night out, a familiar meal, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recipe for Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> So for the 2015 anniversary of the [jim_and_bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) comm the lovely Caera challenged us to complete fics based on her opening words. The initial italicized portion of this fic is Caera's work.
> 
> comment fic in response to [this pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1157477.html)

_The crowd outside the restaurant suprised him. He hadn't been expecting it, and he was unprepared for the noise and the flash and the people all trying to get his attention. Wanting to get out of there, he turned back - intending to go back inside - until he got a look at Jim._

_Something was very wrong._

_Completely ignoring the microphone in his face, Leonard focused on Jim as he exited the restaurant. He looked unsteady on his feet, and he was pale. All of his instincts kicking in, Leonard urgently wanted to get to him and make him sit down, and figure out what the hell had happened. They'd been in the restaurant for a while...but Jim wasn't drunk. Neither of them were._

_The next few seconds happened very quickly. Just as Leonard was about to call out for Jim, his eyes rolled back in his head and he stumbled. Someone reached out grabbed him, but Jim's legs buckled and he slumped down. Desperate to get to him, Leonard pushed the reporter out of his way, and he rushed to Jim's side. And so did everyone else._

_"Back off!" Leonard yelled, scared for Jim, appalled at the behavior of the crowd, and needing to do something as he lay there, unresponsive, but breathing. He looked up to see a couple of restaurant employees hovering uncertainly. "You and you! Help me get him inside. And call an ambulance. NOW!"_

_They scurried to do what he said, and when they were finally back in the restaurant with the doors closed to the crowd outside, Leonard worked quickly, checking Jim's pulse and cursing the fact that he didn't have his medkit with him. What the hell had he been thinking? He should always have it with him!_

_"Jim, Jim! C'mon...open your eyes." He tapped Jim's cheek hard. It took a second, but he did, obviously struggling to focus. "Talk to me Jim, what's wrong?" ___

__..._ _

__“Bones,” Jim managed to croak out, making the name sound broken and pained._ _

__“I’m right here, Jim, but you need to tell me what’s wrong.” Bones brushed his fingers over Jim’s clammy brow._ _

__Jim cringed. “Hurts… can’t breathe…” he panted out roughly._ _

__“It’s okay, darlin’. Where’s it hurt?”_ _

__“Everywhere.”_ _

__“Aching?”_ _

__Jim nodded._ _

__“Burning?”_ _

__“Face,” Jim answered._ _

__Bones nodded and gently felt around Jim’s neck, checking for welling, and thankfully finding little. It was more than enough to restrict Jim’s breathing, but so far not enough to dangerously cut off the air flow. “You’re doing so good, darlin’. Just stay with me a little longer.”_ _

__Bones looked up glaring at the staff unfortunate enough to be in his line of sight. “Where’s that damn ambulance?” he demanded._ _

__“They’re on their way,” the man Bones knew to be the floor manager assured him._ _

__Knowing Jim’s history as he did, Bones first instinct, once he ascertained his friend and lover was as stable as he could make him, was to attempt to identify what triggered Jim’s violent reaction. He briefly considered poison, but quickly dismissed the idea as they’d shared their meals. That meant the next most likely culprit was one of the seemingly ever-growing list of things Jim Kirk’s system couldn’t handle. “You,” Bones snapped at the manager, “I need to know _exactly everything_ that was in our food tonight- everything.” His voice treaded a line between doctor in a medical emergency, concerned lover, and just plain pissed._ _

__Squeezing Jim’s hand, Bones began to whisper softly to him, telling him about Georgia and long lazy days under willow trees with ridiculously large glasses of ice cold sweet tea, large dragonflies in sparkling blues and greens that would flit through the air during the day and give way to hundreds of green and yellow-orange fireflies that would light up the evening sky and how in just a few days they’d be there together and away from this insanity. As Bones spoke Jim seemed to relax. He was obviously still in pain and fighting for every breath, but his breathing was becoming less erratic._ _

__Lights flickered outside the restaurant and Bones breathed out his own sigh of relief- giving himself a split second to rela before snapping back into doctor mode._ _

__Just as the EMTs arrived, the manager returned with a list of ingredients for their dinners. Bones barely took a look before he swore loudly. “Damn-it!”_ _

__One of the reasons they chose this restaurant was because they knew the menu- this was where they’d come all through the Academy when they wanted to celebrate properly. Jim had drug Bones here when he’d finally passed his flight sim. It turned out to be a much more auspicious occasion, too; it was the first night they’d spent together. This place was theirs and it was supposed to be safe._ _

__Turning to the medics, Bones barked out a simple order, “He needs a broad spectrum cortisone and a shot of bicaridine.”_ _

__“Yes, Doctor,” one of the medics answered, handing him the hyposprays._ _

__The effect of the medicines was almost instantaneous as Jim took a large, if shaky, breath and some of the tension seeped out of his body._ _

__Satisfied that Jim was on his way to recovery, Bones turned his attention to the restaurant staff. “What the hell were you people thinking?” Bones screamed at the manager. “Half of these things your average person is allergic to and you haven’t even warned people! You can’t just go changin’ your recipes willy-nilly! You could kill somebody!” Bones dropped his voice to a growl. “You almost did.” Bones huffed in disgust and went back to his patient._ _

__“How you feeling?”_ _

__“Like I’ve been bathed in hot oil and my lungs put in a vice,” Jim teased lightly._ _

__Bones kissed Jim’s forehead. “Come on, let’s get you checked out at Medical.”_ _

__“You gonna be there?” Jim murmured._ _

__“Course I am, darlin’.”_ _

__“Mmm, good,” Jim continued sleepily, the drugs for the pain were also quelling the adrenaline rush and it was hitting Jim hard. “Good,” he repeated, “I can go anywhere s’ long as you’re with m…”_ _

__Bones smiled and pulled Jim into a loose hug. “Gonna take more than some idiotic chef to get rid of me.”_ _


End file.
